The Chance Meeting
by wannabewyler
Summary: AU - Detective Blye and Special Agent Deeks meet by chance on a case. Some time later and thoughts of each other are still plaguing their minds. Cases are solved, injuries are experienced and a life full of criminals and pain, suddenly doesn't seem as dark anymore.
1. The Chance Meeting

_Hello people! Firstly, I don't own NCIS: LA or any of its beautiful and handsome characters. Secondly, the first chapter is a replica of the one shot i posted over in Max and Fern; i had a couple of reviews suggesting that i make it into a multi-chapter and i listened so thanks to Guest and Hoosier65 as well as anyone else who suggests it before this is uploaded. Thirdly, i'm not the best with updating and i get bored and distracted really easily which then results in a lack of updates for one thing but new stories for another - have no fear, this story as well as all my others will be updated and finished eventually. As always, love to hear your response for everything and the second chapter for this should be up by the end of the day. Loving you all ~ wannabewyler xox_

* * *

"Okay, are we ready to move in?" The leader's voice rang out through comms, hitting multiple pairs of ears. He listened to their responses, all of them confirmations that they were in position, armed and ready with eyes on the target. "We move in on my count and goodness, let's make sure that she doesn't get hurt this time, okay?" He ordered, chuckling when he thought about how often she got hurt on cases like this. Her natural good looks were both a blessing and a curse.

"Targets are moving the _merchandise _now sir." A voice informed him through his ear and he took a deep breath, looking at the string of girls that were bound and being shoved out of a truck for a line-up where they would be sold to whomever and used for whatever. Sickening. His eyes narrowed in on his own and he noticed the large bruise on her forehead.

"Move in." He ordered, his voice cold. Nobody hurt any of his friends.

* * *

"Out." Kensi looked up from her cramped position on the floor of the truck and grimaced when she realised that she wasn't going to get a hand up from this. None of the girls were willing to do anything that would anger the traffickers and were even more reluctant once seeing Kensi's punishment and protecting a smaller, weaker woman. The concussion that she was suffering from had left her dizzy and nauseous, weak enough for her to not be able to get out of the truck. She hated feeling weak.

Slender hands under her arms helped her to a standing position before retracting and leaving her on her own. "Thank you." She whispered, turning her head slightly to see the girl that she had protected from a beating hours ago. The small girl smiled, lighting her face up and causing lines around her green eyes to crinkle. She used to be a girl that smiled and laughed and _lived _before all of this.

"For fuck sake girls, get out." The voice ordered, clicking the safety off of his gun and causing the girls to scurry leaving Kensi on her own to stumble her way to the ramp where he stood, tall and menacing. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement and adrenaline, a look she recognised from herself whenever she was about to go on a raid whilst his blonde hair, scruffy and untamed clearly matched his beard. It was no wonder how they managed to get so many girls to sell if he was the one picking them up. Though she'd never admit that to anybody. "Taking your time lovely." He cooed to her when she reached the ramp. She stopped so that she was level with him and stared at him defiantly in the eye.

"You can sell me, beat me and do whatever you want but I am me and I will always do things how I want. Selling me to a man who thinks he has the power to own women for his own cruel amusement will not make me submissive." She warned him and she watched a look pass over his face before the steely mask covered it and he dragged her to the ground before shoving her to join the rest of the girls who were scurrying into a line. She looked over her shoulder at him and she tried to remember what she knew about him.

Max was his name although she couldn't tell you anything else. He was the nicest out of the lot of them which said something because he hadn't even been that nice but he hadn't struck anybody or used drugs on them or raped them. He'd just been there.

With the girls in position, the leader of the traffickers, a Lowell Valdez walked out of his own car and started at one end of the line, checking over the condition of his girls before he sold them. "Owen Potter is going to love you." He said to a small brunette, a girl who couldn't be older than sixteen with freckles and wide blue eyes, and laughed as she whimpered and tried not to cry. He walked in front of all the girls, occasionally voicing his displeasures about certain girls and commenting on who would love which girl. If Kensi could remember each name then she could pass it on and catch a hell of a lot more bastards. At the moment, their target was Valdez.

He stopped before her and stroked the bruise on her forehead from where she got hit to the ground. She didn't whimper or wince, didn't try to get away from him or cry, and instead stared at him defiantly with a look of boredom and distaste on her face. He grinned with pleasure. "This one comes with me." He announced and she felt her heart drop. Cheers and laughter were heard from all of his men and he leaned close to whisper in her ear. "I'm going to enjoy making you beg." Her stomach rolled and she was suddenly thankful that they had been starving her since 'kidnapping' her.

"Boss, I thought that Roderick Phelps had ordered her." Kensi turned her head to watch Max as he halted his boss in whatever he was going to do next. "He was there when the first batch was delivered and Bowman dragged her in over his shoulder. He seemed quite stuck with her."

Valdez waved a hand. "Stuck, smitten, whatever." Max's eyes flashed with an unknown emotion but Kensi knew that nobody had noticed. Nobody but her. "This one is defiant. I love to break the defiant ones." He spoke in a tone that left no room for argument and dished out a warning. Max backed down immediately. "Bowman, Cote. You two are in charge of getting them to the arranged pick up points. Max, you can escort me and this beauty," as he spoke, his hand was travelling over the curves of her body. "Into my home and be our guard for the evening." Max nodded, stretching his arms as he followed his boss and the girl that was being dragged beside him.

* * *

The house was nice and would have been nicer if he had at least waited till they were in a private room before copping a feel. Not that Kensi would've let him but it made her angry and she wasn't sure how much she could handle before snapping. She just had to wait until her team came. His hand came down on her ass, causing the sound to echo around the room and she ignored the sound but fuelled the pain which only added fire to the rage that was already inside her.

Her hands were bound with rope and she'd been loosening them since the moment they'd been put on, waiting for her moment to attack.

Her elbow quickly and without warning jabbed into Valdez's face causing his nose to crunch beneath the force. She whirled suddenly, giving a slight tug on the ropes and watching with relief as they fell to the floor before wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. He was still reacting from the broken nose and was so disorientated that he didn't put up much of a fight until unconsciousness took him over. As she dropped him to the floor, she grabbed his gun from the holster on his hip and levelled it at Max who had his own raised at her.

They both stood there for a moment, assessing the situation before he smirked. "What's your name princess?" She didn't respond, just gripped the gun tighter. "I'm going to call you Fern."

"Don't you dare call me Fern." She snarled before she could help herself and his smirk deepened.

"Look Fern, what you said by the truck, about not becoming submissive? I can help you be free from all of this." He reasoned with her and she raised an eyebrow but didn't believe a word that he was saying. "If you're not going to listen to me then I guess we're at a stand-off."

* * *

"Where's Kensi?" The team leader shouted, worry blossoming through his chest. He'd seen her get taken out of the truck and lined up but then when they'd be on the stealth, getting closer ready to pounce, he lost sight of her and now she was missing whilst Valdez and one of his henchmen were gone too.

"Is Kensi the nice lady who protected me?" A young woman asked, walking away from the rest of girls. He nodded, his throat constricting with worry. "She was taken by Valdez. Into the house." She pointed to the house that was slightly down the hill, tucked into a small alcove of trees. He mumbled a thanks before nodding to his partner who proceeded to follow him down the path towards the house.

* * *

The woman before him was an angel, a goddess, someone out of his dreams. Her brown hair fell down around her face and over her shoulders, like a halo, and it would have looked elegant if it hadn't been for the dirt, blood and sweat which was matted in it. The black around her eye was unusual and he knew that he would never forget it. "Come on Fern, maybe it's time that we sat and discussed some things."

He had been speaking to her for the past few minutes, trying to get a rise or response out of her but other than her growl to prevent him from calling her Fern, he hadn't gotten a thing. Until now. "Aw, legs starting to ache for you?" He blinked at her in shock before a grin broke out on his face.

"I like you."

"I don't care."

They settled back in to silence.

Deeks opened his mouth, ready to grace her with more of his stupid and annoying remarks when he heard the muffled sounds of someone breaking a window. He watched her shoulders stiffen and her back straighten up and he assumed that she heard it too. Maybe he could use this to his advantage, scare her a bit and make her back down so that he could get her away from the danger.

"Looks like my cavalry have arrived." He remarked, his lips curling into a sneer of amusement which slowly faded when she didn't even bat an eyelid.

"I say bring it on." She remarked as the door behind him burst open and the window next to her was shattered. Four figures burst in, surrounding them, two on each side. Deeks found himself facing three guns whilst Fern was the same.

"NCIS." "LAPD." Were called out at the same time by the two in the middle stood silent.

"You're a fed?" "You're a cop?" was asked at the same time, the silence breaking. Guns were being lowered and everyone was relaxing although Kensi was still on edge. She always was right after a mission.

"Well played." The person she knew as Max said, chuckling whilst he holstered his weapon. "Well played." She let the gun drop from her tired fingers to the floor, confident that she'd be safe with everyone around. She held her hand out in front of her and watched as he took it confidently.

"Special Agent Marty Deeks." He greeted.

"Detective Kensi Blye."


	2. New Cases and Returning Detectives

Four weeks had passed since the trafficking case file had been placed on Kensi's desk. Twenty five days had passed since Kensi had gotten herself kidnapped into the case, slung over the shoulder of one of the brute's working for Valdez. It hadn't been the plan they had made in the conference room that morning but she had told Bates and the officers who'd be nearby that as long as she was taken away with them, they were to back the hell up and let her do her work. Nineteen days had passed since Valdez was brought down and she had met Special Agent Deeks, Callen and Hanna. The hostility that had always accompanied NCIS and LAPD was non-existent when the three discussed the case details with her at the end but she hadn't stuck around too long, being dragged to a paramedic by Eddie Hanson, a detective which she worked with majority of the time and the team leader of that mission, and taken to hospital to treat her. A concussion, minor cuts and bruises as well as a dash of starvation and dehydration. She was out of the hospital within three hours of being there. Hanson had called her up an hour after leaving and shouted at her, demanding that she got back to the hospital immediately. She had not so politely declined. Only six days after Valdez was arrested alongside all of his other brawny twits and she was cleared for work again much to her delight; she had been going stir crazy at home watching Top Model over and over again.

Despite being cleared for work, she still had cases to wrap up and court to attend to so that she could put certain scum away for the rest of their life; thirteen days later and she was finally ready to head back into the world of lies and deception, false identities and crime. She didn't love the world that she lived in, but she wasn't good for anything else. Her father, someone who was in the military before he died, taught her how to fight and defend herself as well as hunt and survive anywhere in the world, practically training her to be a soldier. She was partially living up to said expectations.

She pulled up to the building that she had been visiting for the past seven years and stared at it, trying to gain the motivation to walk through the doors. Every first day back after a case was the same; she'd be reluctant and fed up of almost dying but then she'd walk in, normally because a colleague notices her and talks to her as they walk, and a case would be handed to her and she wouldn't have time to think about the life she lives because she isn't living that life anymore.

After her last big case six months ago in January, she'd only been assigned to smaller, less dangerous ones due to the condition that she returned in. Dehydration, starvation all accompanied by a stab wound in the side and a dislocated shoulder. Not the worst condition she'd come back in; bullets have been extracted from her body in the past, but the condition of her mental stability this time was enough to warrant some concern. She'd watched her partner on the case die moments after the pair of them had watched his wife and ten year old son get shot. She would've been next if LAPD and SWAT hadn't burst in at that moment.

Getting fed up of the babying and the small cases that had been fed her way, she was going to burst in and demand that Bates treat her like he would normally. That is, once she got the motivation to go in.

"Blye!" A voice called and she cursed silently. Here was the colleague that would unwittingly drag her back into the never-ending cycle that she lived. "Kens, you getting out?" She looked up out of her windshield and smiled softly when she looked at Hanson. He beckoned her out of the car and she grabbed the last doughnut that was in the box next to her before leaving the safety of her vehicle.

"Coming Eddie." She assured him, locking her car and walking on the pavement beside him. Once they were side by side and walking towards the building's doors, she zoned out his excited babble about her being back at work and rumors of him being assigned as her partner full time. She liked Eddie, she really did. He was funny, kind and caring as well as gorgeous but she didn't want him as a partner. She worked alone.

They finally walked into the building and she sighed with relief when Hanson's attention was captured by a couple of his friends who were lower than him in the ranks. She politely said hello to a few people that greeted her as she made her way into the elevator and up to Bates. Once on the floor in question, she made her way past her desk and grinned like a Cheshire cat when she noticed the box of chocolates on her desk accompanied by a welcome back card.

Bates was standing in his doorway when she got to it, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face which only deepened when she got closer. "Bates, thanks for the warm greeting." She remarked and he shrugged, stepping back so that she could enter his office and he shut the door behind her. "What's with the frosty attitude?"

"Just thinking about your last case. The one with the feds." Ah yes. The case that had been wrapped up nineteen days ago. Which meant that it had been nineteen days since she last saw Special Agent Deeks and only five hours since she last thought about him. No, make that a matter of seconds.

"Okay. Anyway, I was coming here to tell you that I want my big cases back. Nothing else." That seemed to wipe the scowl off of his face for the moment.

_~TCM~_

"Looks like Deeks is here early again Sam." The team leader, Callen, announced as the pair walked into the bullpen. Deeks was sat at his desk, his laptop in front of him with his fingers resting on top as he stared into space. He hadn't noticed his colleagues and friends arrival yet.

Sam walked to his seat next to the scruffy agent and took a slight sniff. "Salty. He's been surfing as well." The two older agents sat down at their desks and watched him. He'd been like this for the past four weeks, regardless of weather or anything that occurred during a case. He was always there before them, sitting in a daze. They were yet to find out why.

Sam and Callen exchanged a look, counting down from three before – "Oh morning guys! When did you guys get here?" Callen smirked at Sam who shook his head in amusement.

"Oh we just got here." G answered, trying not to laugh. "Now, care to tell us what has had you so distracted for the past four weeks?" They had expected him to shut them down like he had done every past day that they asked but today was a shock for them.

"The detective that we met during the Valdez case." Sam and Callen exchanged wide eyed glances. This was the furthest they'd ever gone with him.

"Yeah, brown hair?" Deeks nodded. "What was her name again? Kayleigh?"

"Kensi Blye." Sam and Callen exchanged another wide eyed glance before Sam spoke.

"Okay. Kensi Blye, what about her?"

"She didn't know that I was undercover, that I was never going to shoot her and yet she still stood up to me and risked her life. She stood up for someone called Madeline, risking her life. You don't normally see that spark from LAPD detectives."

"You don't normally see any spark from LAPD. All they ever do is screw things up." Callen remarked grumpily before shutting up when Deeks shot him a look. "But I get your point."

"She's too good to be just a cop." Sam added but they didn't delve into anything else about it since Eric's trumpet signaled the sound of a case.

* * *

With everyone gathered in Ops, Nell and Eric alerted them of a new case. Small car bombs were being detonated on marine personnel's vehicles and a warning letter from the group responsible, the Steele's, were warning them to pay fifty million to an anonymous account before two days are up, or the bombs will be on a larger scale with more publicity.

"As Hetty says, we don't negotiate with terrorists and she wants these guys brought down." Nell told them after the briefing.

"Speaking of Hetty, where is she?" G asked and Nell smiled.

"Having a meeting with Lieutenant Bates."

* * *

"Henrietta I've said no." Bates exclaimed angrily, slamming his hand on the table. Henrietta Lange, the small yet fear inspiring leader of OSP was sat before him in his office, not even batting an eyelid at his loud responses. She sipped her tea from a cup that she brought with her and smiled.

"Roger, I need your detective. I want your detective." Roger Bates growled and leant back in his chair.

"Look, I've just assigned her something small before she gets ready for her next big case. She really doesn't have time for _this." _He responded calmly, grimacing as he placed the folder back on the desk in front of her. "And she doesn't want to do anything else anyway."

"Have you asked her?"

"Beside the point." He waved his hand to dismiss her point and she blinked at him twice before sighing.

"I have an important case running at the moment Roger, and I see fit to use all the available resources."

"My detectives aren't available resources for you to use when you wish Henrietta. Now I think it best if you leave." She didn't argue with him there.

* * *

Stakeouts were boring. They were long and quiet and you could do nothing but sit and stare. That's what Kensi had been doing for the past hour since relieving the pair before her and now she was on her own since she didn't have a partner. Eddie had begged but she had put her foot down. Six hours with him was bound to make her go crazy and that was something that she didn't need. Hour two was about to start and she had already gotten halfway through her stakeout candy. She'd have to ration herself.

The building that she was staring at, a normal house with a normal family residing in it had been clean of any criminal activity since before she'd even been brought in on the case and she was starting to doubt the source. She wouldn't say it of course, detectives valued their sources and would defend to the death. She snorted with amusement. Kensi had plenty of aliases that would make anybody tell her what she wanted both out of fear and beauty. She didn't need sources who knew she was a cop. That was just dangerous.

She was just reaching under her chair for a snickers when she noticed three men leaving the house in question. She hadn't seen them enter and could only presume that they had been in there a long time. One was on the phone, talking and laughing whilst the other two walked slightly behind. One was carrying a toolbox and headed towards her. She quickly grabbed her phone and a map, making it look like she was calling somebody for directions. They didn't spare her a glance as they walked past and she was able to snap a few photos before looking in the mirror to follow them.

They had stopped at a car that was a fair bit behind her. Nothing else surrounded them, just a bus stop that was empty, a bin and a whole lot of emptiness. Her car was the closest to them. She watched as the two men who walked together, opened the hood and started tickering about. She should have called somebody and told them about the change, she should have waited for someone else to come and accompany her.

She didn't do either and before she could change her mind, was out of the car and walking towards them with a smiling face. "Hey, excuse me." The one on the phone shot her a glance before stepping further away so he couldn't be heard and the other two looked up at her, wary and confused. "You looked like you were having some trouble." She told them, motioning to the car and smiling again. "My boyfriend and dad are mechanics and they taught me the basics so I was going to offer my services." The larger of the two stepped back and motioned for her to take a look. She smiled flirtily at him and bent her head under the hood to take a look.

The timer was ticking down from twenty.

Before she could even think to react, the hood was brought down onto her head and she crumpled at the front of the car on the road. Her head spinning and her vision blurring stopped her from running after them but her head was still clear enough to know that she had to get away from the vehicle. She wobbled to her feet, her hand bracing herself on the ticking time bomb of a car before she staggered away.

The blast of the bomb caught her and she was flung further away from the vehicle.

* * *

_Hey! Hello to all of my 32 followers after only one chapter (Damn that makes me feel good) I know I said I'd have this up the other day but personal matters occurred and I decided that it could wait because you are all such an understanding bunch. Now, I could've spent loads of time going into the background of stuff, letting us know who THIS Kensi and Deeks are but I decided to slowly add the mixture. I also wanted us to jump straight back into the action so I could get some Densi action happening asap. As always, let me know what you thought (either review or PM I don't care – I just love hearing what you have to say) Lots of love mes amis, wannabewyler xox_


	3. The Next Meeting

Everything was blurry and silent. She tried to crack her eyes open and managed to do so for a second, noticing that she was on the hard concrete path. She rested her head back down, shutting her eyes and exhaling softly. The pain from her side suddenly burned and her face creased as she tried to contain her screams. It burned.

She was hearing sounds now. Muffled but present, and getting louder with every second that passed and every breath she took. She opened her eyes again; flames and red and blue lights. Kensi only managed to keep her eyes open for a second longer before shutting them and listening to the noises around her. The sound of water flowing was loud and drops would reach her skin and cool her down; people were talking around her and she could feel fingers on her wrist first before moving to her neck where they checked for a pulse.

"Ma'am can you hear me?" Kensi blinked, blurry images assaulted her and she shut them again before opening her mouth to form a croaky yes. "Good. Now me and my partner are going to transfer you onto this board so that we can take you to the ambulance where we can check you out properly, okay?" Kensi moved her head to nod but extreme pain and dizziness hit her abruptly and it took everything she had not to throw up there and then. "On three. One, two, three." Kensi hissed with pain before she was lowered quickly and gently onto a plastic board where they carried her onto a gurney and rolled her gently to the shelter of her ambulance.

Opening her eyes now was easier and she was able to hold them open for longer without the addition of blurriness. She watched as they took her past a charred mess of a vehicle and a few people standing around before her sight was blocked off from the open door of the ambulance. "Can you tell me your name?" The woman paramedic asked, a glance at her name tag said her name was Debby.

"Kensi." She muttered, thankful that it didn't hurt to speak. "Can I have some water please?" Debby smiled and nodded, handing over a bottle of water and only allowing her to sip it before taking it away and beginning the perusal of Kensi's body for injuries. "I think I have a concussion and bruised ribs, possibly a fracture." They were the injuries that were causing the most pain and she hadn't given thought to look at the rest of her body but now, knowing that she was more aware and in capable hands, slowly pushed herself up and fought against the dizziness and hands that threatened to keep her down.

"Ma'am I suggest you lay down." Debby ordered but Kensi merely smirked and looked around her to the scene before her. "Greg, get me the torch." Greg, a young blonde man, smiled at Debby before turning and grabbing the torch from his bag and passing it over to the PIC.

"Did the bomb get anyone else?" Greg shook his head before measuring her blood pressure whilst Debby shone the torch in her eyes. A glance at Debby's face confirmed her theory about her concussion, although she got them enough times herself to know when she had one or not. A uniformed officer wandered over and smiled when he noticed her on the gurney, sitting up and looking pissed off.

"Blye." He greeted. "First day back and your already pissing people off?" He asked and she chuckled, stopping immediately when her ribs hurt.

"You know me Gary." She added with a shrug and he winked.

"Who doesn't Kens, bit of a legend around the department." She rolled her eyes, knowing _that _was a lie and that people just liked to gossip about her many visits to the hospital. "But enough with the pleasantries, I need to ask you a few questions." Debby was now prodding her ribs and looked at Kensi for when she winced so she could determine where the most pain was. One painful jab had Gary Green, the officer in charge of the scene to wince and smile apologetically. "Maybe I'll come back later."

"None are broken." Debby confirmed. "But I suggest we get you to the hospital."

"No."

* * *

"What have you got Nell?" Callen asked over the phone. Him, Sam and Deeks were standing by Sam's car eating their lunch when Callen's phone started to ring.

"Another Steele bomb. Ten minutes from your location." Her voice rang out over the speaker phone and they quickly got into the vehicle. "Eric's just text Sam the address."

"Any casualties?" Deeks asked.

"No deaths reported. It looks like there was only one person caught by the explosion and she's conscious and still on scene being treated by paramedics. Word is that they're going to treat everything there and then because she isn't seriously injured." Callen mumbled thanks and hung up, all of them sitting in silence as their thoughts consumed them. They soon pulled up to the crime scene where the area was taped off and the fire engine was just driving off. The burnt shell of the car was sitting next to the pavement, surrounded by a number of people who were taking pictures of the scene. Surrounding the car was charred shrapnel and further along was a puddle of drying blood, not overly huge but enough to be noticeable. There was some gap before another car, this one silver, was parked and the rear end of the vehicle was battered to the point of not being legal to drive.

"Doesn't seem like the Steele's mo." Callen commented, looking around the deserted area of the road. Even though there were houses around, they weren't close enough to the vehicle to be damaged. "No high targets and minimal damage." They'd flashed their badges to get past the tape and Sam was currently being debriefed by the first officer on scene.

"Okay, thanks." Sam told the officer, walking back to the two of them. "Survivor has just finished talking to the cops and is currently finishing up with the paramedics." He pointed to the ambulance where a young paramedic was loudly trying to persuade their victim to calm down and accept the treatment.

"Maybe she's the reason that it isn't there mo." Deeks pointed out as they made their way through the carnage to the ambulance on scene. "They were interrupted." They were now standing beside the ambulance, listening to the paramedic protest profusely about leaving without treating their witness. "Let me sweet talk this one." Deeks said, winking at Sam and Callen as they stood their chuckling.

"Ma'am I understand that you think you feel fine but the truth is you're not." The paramedic exclaimed, her brown hair flinging everywhere as she tried to control her anger with the unwilling patient.

"Excuse me." He said to the paramedic, softly touching her shoulder and smiling reassuringly at her. "Maybe I can knock some sense into her." She smiled at him thankfully and motioned for him to have a go at the hard headed woman. He turned, with a charming smile on his face and froze. "Detective Blye?" Her head shot up and she smiled.

"Special Agent Deeks, long time no see." He reached forward and grabbed her elbow, seeing as she was about to jump off the gurney now that Debby was gone and supported her. She shook it off almost immediately. "I'm fine." He raised an eyebrow but stood back and motioned for the others to join him. "Special Agent Hanna and Callen." She greeted with a nod of her head, wincing again when their images blurred a bit at the edges. "Always a pleasure." They smiled back at her.

"Detective Blye," Deeks started before tilting his head and looking at her. "But I'm going to call you Fern okay?" She opened her mouth to protest and he grinned. "Excellent. Anyway, we are going to need you to come with us so that we can get a detailed account of what went on and then afterwards, you can go on your merry way."

"No." She protested immediately crossing her arms and glaring at the three of them.

"Are you refusing to help in a federal investigation? We can always talk to your superiors and it won't end well for you." Callen remarked, eyes wide and innocent but his voice full of threat. She rolled her eyes.

"That's isn't what I meant." She corrected, sighing and running a hand through her hair. "I'm going to help you catch these son of a bitches."

* * *

"Nice place." Kensi remarked, looking around the boatshed as she helped herself to a cup of coffee. "But let me guess, you have a building nearby where your geeks and secret hideout are?" She watched Deeks smirk and realised she wasn't getting anything out of them to abate her curiosity. "Okay." She murmured, sitting down slowly because of her ribs. "Ask away."

"What were you doing at the scene?" Callen asked. She moved to get herself comfortable in the rickety wooden chair and winced before answering.

"Stakeout. I've just got back to work after the last case and I've got another one coming up so my Lieutenant assigned me to this stakeout until all the final pieces came together."

"The last case you worked on, was that the Valdez case?" Deeks asked and Kensi nodded since she was taking a sip of her coffee. "So what's your next case about?"

"I'm sorry but what does this have to do with the bombing?" Kensi protested and Sam shot Deeks an amused look before taking over the conversation.

"Excuse him, he's too curious for his own good. If you were on a stakeout, how come you were found outside of the car?" She took a deep breath, knowing here was what was going to make them all look at her differently.

"I got out and spoke to them." Jaws fell and eyes widened.

"But that's a direct violation of protocol when you're on your own." Deeks stammered out and she shrugged.

"I got pictures of them when they walked past me but when they started fiddling with the car I got out and offered my help. They then hit me over the head and ran; I barely managed to get away before it exploded."

"Pictures you say?" Callen asked for a minute and she nodded before pointing to a doughnut in the middle of the table with a question on her face. Before they could say yay or nay, she had already helped herself, icing sugar and jam coating her fingers. "Where are they?" Kensi reached into her pocket and plonked it onto the table without talking since her mouth was full of doughnut. Callen turned to face Sam once he'd grabbed the phone. "I'll send the pictures to Nell and Eric, they can run facial rec to get their identities and then we can narrow down our searching areas for them." Callen tapped away at the phone for a few minutes and they all sat in silence until Callen handed back the phone. "Well thank you Detective Blye, Deeks will see you out." He reached out to shake her hand and she stared at it before shaking her head.

"Those bastards almost killed me. I'm helping you bring them down."

"Our superior wouldn't allow it." Callen protested with a smirk which soon faded when Hetty's voice rung out.

"On the contrary Mr Callen, I think it's a brilliant idea."

* * *

**Don't know if I did a warning about the language but in case I didn't, here it is – I swear a lot, get over it. Done! So, here we go. Don't know when I'm next going to update because I have less time at home to write but as always, you'll get one. Review please!**


End file.
